Comfort
by TenshiAkane
Summary: Roy misses his good old buddy Maes Hughes and needs some comfort. RoyXRiza


Placing his elbows on his knees, glass in one hand, drink in another, Roy Mustang stared at the grain of the wooden floor until be thought his eyes would bleed. He glanced up at his glass and downed what was left in it. He stood, waiting for a moment, and went to the kitchen to obtain more of whatever in the hell he was drinking.

Another year had gone by. One whole year.

Sure. Maes could be annoying. Constantly interrupting him, screaming something about his daughter, but damnit, he was Mustang's best friend. Another year without him felt a little more empty.

He walked over to his cabinet to get more of his drink. He didn't care what it was, he just needed to forget. Getting drunk seemed like a pretty good idea. Roy grabbed the bottle and stared at it for a moment. It seemed like a better idea to take it with him rather than be getting up and down all night. He stumbled back to the couch and slammed back into place. Filling his glass once more, he stared intently at the ceiling.

"Idiot…" he mumbled, sipping miserably on his drink. On the coffee table sat a few pictures. Tearing his eyes away from the wall he was now staring at, he picked one up.

Hughes, Gracia and Elicia stared up at him, happy as could be, frozen in time. Not having to deal with what he was going through right now. He threw it on the ground. Another was of him sitting at his desk while Hughes stood behind his chair making the dumbest face known to man kind. That too ended up on the others did as well. All of them bringing back memories Mustang was trying so hard to forget. He emptied his glass for a third or fourth time and poured another.

He pressed the glass to his forehead and glanced at the pictures on the floor. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill onto his face. He heard a crack, his forehead stung a bit and a part of his glass feel to the floor. Blood ran down his nose and dripped onto the wooden floor.

"SHIT!" he yelled. Drunk and hurt he threw the broken glass at the wall, it shattered on impact. He grabbed the bottle, throwing it as well.

He stood there, the room filling with the smell of alcohol. He allowed two or three tears to fall but not a single one more. He went to the door, glass crunching under his boots, and left.

Riza Hawkeye sat on her small couch looking at a picture of herself, Roy, Maes and Gracia. She smiled, memories flooding back to her, a few tears fell, but she set the picture down and returned to cleaning her gun.

Around ten thirty she stood and stretched. She headed to her room, threw on a shirt and baggy sleeping pants, and headed out to the living room to put her gun back together. Sitting back on the couch, she heard three loud bangs on her door.

"RIZA!" It was Roy. Drunk as hell. She ran to the door and threw it open.

"Damnit Hawkeye, open the door!"

"Sir! Its open. What the hell?" The smell of booze wafted from him and she sighed. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, his cheeks slightly wet.

He said nothing, just walked in, laid on her couch and passed out.

Shaking her head, she closed and locked the door. Hawkeye put her gun back together and headed to her room. He'd talk once he sobered up.

At three twenty in the morning, Roy woke up and looked around. His head was pounding and his mouth was beyond dry. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Five or six of those later, he used the restroom and headed to Hawkeye's room.

"Lieutenant." he said. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and tried to fix her hair. She gave up on that quickly.

"Yes sir?" He sat on the foot of her bed and rubbed his face.

"Sir, what is it?"

"Why Hughes? I had a wife… A kid… Damnit Riza I miss him… I miss the fuckin' idiot." She could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Sir…" She crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He buried his face in her shoulder, shaking.

"I miss him too Roy," She said, adjusting herself so she could support him.

"I miss him too."

They just sat there for a while. First crying. Then talking about Hughes, the stupid things he did, how much they missed him.

"He wouldn't want us like this sir. You know he'd never let you live this down." They both chuckled, brushing the tears from their faces.

"Sir… What happened to your head?" He reached up, the blood had stopped flowing and left quite the scab. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. He laid down and waited for her return.

She came back with a damp cloth and gauze. Hawkeye laid his head in her lap and brushed the hair away from the cut and cleaned it up. Smiling, she placed the gauze over the wound.

"There." He reached up, placing his hand around her neck and pulled her head down to meet his, their lips brushing gently.

"Thank you Riza. For everything you do for me." He sat up and kissed her again. She blushed slightly.

"Well sir… Roy. Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself." She slid back and laid down.

"We have work tomorrow. It'd be best if we went to bed." She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

Roy stood up, took his blue uniform top off, kicked off his boots and went to the other side of the bed. Putting an arm around her waist, he laid down and pulled her against him. They both made themselves comfortable and Riza pulled the blanked over them.

Yes. Maes was still dead and they both missed him like mad. But they now had each other for comfort.

Roy and Riza smiled as they thought basically the same thing.

Where ever he is,

He's happy as hell we finally opened our damn eyes.


End file.
